


Captive

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge AUs [28]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Jedi Poe Dameron, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Prisoner Poe Dameron, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Jedi Poe Dameron has heard the stories of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. A lot of the stories. Fighting against him in the war has given the Republic a lot of stories to talk about. When Poe is captured by the Supreme Leader himself, he doesn’t see how this can be any different from other people the Leader has captured — or can it?





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: The plotbunnies started biting. That’s the best explanation for yet another WIP. Also, yes the dialogue here is pretty much similar to TFA. I figured that’s what Poe would do in that situation.

The moment that Poe Dameron walked through the door — or more specifically, was forcibly escorted through it — he already had a feeling that this wasn’t good. Of course, define good, really, but even so...

He’d heard stories about Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. A lot of stories, actually. He’d heard the stories of what he had done — had lived through them, actually, over the course of this war, and it was enough to show that this man was bad news. Even looking up into the face of the Supreme Leader himself, Poe wondered if he could really see anything behind those cold, dead eyes. Those were the eyes where you saw only darkness. The eyes of a monster. 

The Supreme Leader looked down at him from atop his throne, calmly, coldly. The stormtroopers hit Poe, shoved him to his knees, and Poe winced even as his knees hit cold floor. There was silence before Poe spoke. 

“So who talks first?” Poe said. “You talk first, I talk first?”

The Supreme Leader looked down at him. “So you’re the Jedi I’ve heard so much about.”

”It’s just hard to understand you with the apparatus...”

One of the stormtroopers spoke. “What do you want us to do with him, sir?”

”Take him away.”

Even as Poe was dragged off, he wondered what was going to happen. Attempted conversion, without a doubt, but what else would happen? He didn’t know. All he knew was that no matter what happened, he had to be brave. 


End file.
